Since When Did You Have Fur and Tails!
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Happy is conserned about Natsu and Lucy's constent fighting, so he trys to help. This can only end is confusion, more fights, tears and... Tails? (Sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe I've been deprived of Word for to long, so I'm using the main computer… I do not want to continue Blondies until I'm back with my laptop so… yeah**

**I got the idea for this story from a talented D3m0nDarks and their story 'Never Trust Kittens' and before you start complaining about copying and going to tell her and all that shit, I ASKED and she didn't have a problem, besides it's the idea for cats not her story line ok?**

**Great, now that's sorted… on with the story!**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro, and **_**yes **_**Raven **_**will **_**be in this story and she is mine, but she wont have a very big role so don't get all moody.**

**Since When Did You Have… Ears and Tails?!**

**~^.^~**

_Happy's P.O.V_

Lucy and Natsu were arguing again… I don't like it when they argue, its like watching you're parents fight, after all, Natsu is like a father to me, and he liiiiiiikkes Lucy so she's going to become my mother!

Because I don't like seeing them argue, I've come up with a great idea! But I need some money and Natsu wont tell me where he hid the safe because he's scared that if anyone other than himself knows where it is then someone will steal the money.

So I'm going to ask Mira for some…

As I was flying to the guild, the latest argument between Natsu and Lucy replayed in my head.

"_NATSU!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired man, pulling him from her bed by his scarf._

"_What Luce, I'm tried" he yawned swatting away her hand like it was a fly._

"_I have no money again thanks to you! I cant pay my rent, I have no food because you keep eating it AND IM TIRED SO GET OUT OF MY BED!" she screeched at the man. Natsu, now more awake, rolled off the bed and stood up in front of her._

"_And how is that my fault?" he snapped back, starting to get annoyed because the only thing Lucy ever seemed to do now was yell at him and blame him for everything._

"_I cant believe you! Get out of my house, now!" Lucy cried, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she seemed to become more stressed with every passing second._

"_You know what? FINE! Don't bother talking to be again until you've sorted yourself out, I cant handle being around someone who has so many issues with every little thing" Natsu shouted right back at her, then stomped towards the door._

_Lucy had no words for what her best friend just said to her. She stared as he slammed the door shut behind him, a overwhelming sense of loss filling her right to the brim. She fell to her knees and screamed loudly, bringing her hands up to cover her faces as she rocked back and forth, curled up in a feeble position._

_Little did the two know that a little blue furred exceed had been sitting on the window ledge, and had heard every word._

I flinched, the words, the actions and the screams, they wouldn't leave me alone…

Sure they've had their little disagreements, but it's never been as bad as this… I want to help…

**~^.^~**

I flew into the guild hall, no one noticed me, of course… if I had been with Natsu or Lucy then they would have spotted me, but by myself, no one…

But Mira.

She looked up and a worried look crossed her pretty face at the sight of me. I must have looked as bad as I felt.

She didn't tease me as I landed on the smooth bar top, only pulled me in for a tight hug, pressing me tightly against her large, squishy, breasts.

"Happy! What's wrong?" she asked me after setting me back onto the bar top.

"Its Natsu and Lucy, their fighting again" I almost whispered in rely to her concerned voice.

"_Again_? What do you mean?" she asked in shocked confusion.

"As in their fighting _again_ Mira! But that's not what I want to talk about… can you please give me some money, I want to buy something that will help them" I begged, using my wide saddened eyes to my advantage to get her to sway even more.

"Awww of course Happy, wait right here!" she quickly handed me a fish then disappeared into one of the back rooms.

Usually I would have been excited and overly happy about getting a fish, but today I just wasn't with it… their fight… it was the only thing on my mind.

Mira re-appeared a moment later and handed me a few jewel notes, I thanked her and tucked them into my green sack.

I then quickly finished off my fish and thanked Mira once again, then I was off.

**~^.^~**

It didn't take me long at all to find the shop I was after. It was only a small building, with light blue outside walls and white door.

When I pushed open the door, the inside was completely different. The walls where blood red and had black stripes going down them, black shelves where all throughout the room and a dark brown desk sat towards the back of the room.

It gave of a very creepy aura, and I felt my fur beginning to prickle with anxiety, I didn't want to stay in here any longer than needed.

I gently flew over to a set of shelves that held many different types of bottles, big, small, all different shapes and colours.

I picked up a small purple one with a cork as its lit and then headed over towards the counter.

A tall, thin, wrinkly old woman with bushy eye brows and a pointy nose, stood behind the counter.

"Um… this please" I murmured, not liking this old lady one bit. Something seemed off about her… I cant quite put a paw on it…

"5000J for that kitteh" the woman said in a low breezy voice.

I pulled out the jewels from my sack and handed her the correct amount.

"You know what this potion is don't you?" she asked eyeing my small form up and down, something glinting in her eye. I could only nod. "Watch who you use it on kitteh, you never know what could happen" she cackled and waved me away.

I glanced at her over my shoulder as I flew from the shop, small bottle clamped tightly between my paws.

Then I remembered, she reminded me of the time on Galuna Island, when me and Natsu ran into that weird masked guy, who turned out to be Ultear…

Maybe its just because my senses where on a high, but something defiantly seemed off about her…

**~^.^~**

**End of chapter one… tell me what you though of it!**

**{CMAR  
BAB  
AGOT}**

**Salamanda out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since When Did You Have… Fur and Tails?!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro, and thanks those of you who faved and followed.**

**~^.^~**

_Lucy's P.O.V [Following day after Happy buys potion]_

I felt empty.

Natsu hasn't spoken to me for two whole days! Sure, for most of you, you may think that I'm over reacting, but we've never gone more than a few hours before we're talking again…

I don't understand what I did wrong. I was frustrated after getting no money from our previous mission because Natsu burnt the clients house down. I have no money for food or rent and I just wanted my bed, but no, Natsu had to be there.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being in the same bed as him, NOT LIKE THAT! But as in friends, after all, he keeps me warm like no blanket can.

_What did I do wrong?_

I sighed as I contemplated the many reasons why Natsu may be upset with me, none of them seeming to fit right.

'_He may have been locked out his house' _Doubtful, he'd just break in.

'_He might have had an argument with Happy' _Again, unlikely, those two where so close, I'd only ever seen them really argue once before and that was over cooking a fish.

… '_he might have broken up with Lisanna' _

The last of them seemed most likely, and yes, he and Lisanna had been dating since the grand magic games. Sure I felt a little wrecked and lost, but I quickly got used to it.

In fact, there had been four very nice people who helped me get through it, and I have become quite close friends with them over that short amount of time.

Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.

Those four boys had sort me out and comforted me in my weakest moments.

And I fell for one…

_Hard._

A soft knock at my window broke me from my thoughts, causing me to blush when I realised I'd been thinking about _him._ It cant have been Natsu, because one, since when does he knock? And two, if he _had _knocked then it wouldn't have been a soft knock. It also couldn't have been anyone else because they don't use my window, only my door or in Gray's case still my chimney sometimes.

Which left…

"Happy!" I called as I pulled open the window. The said exceed jumped at me, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"LUSHY!" he wailed and buried his face into my chest, I looked down at him worriedly, I'd known Happy long enough now to know that the blue cat didn't cry over any little thing, so something must be bothering him.

"Happy? What's wrong buddy?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his little body up so he was eye level with me.

"I-I saw y-you and Natsu's f-fight yesterday! A-and I wanted to do some-something to h-help, so I want out a b-brought you something…" he cried, tail lashing behind him. I cooed and stroked his head, pulling him in for another tight hug.

"I'm sorry Happy, you shouldn't of had to have witnessed it, and you didn't have to get us anything" I whispered, my fingers still brushing his soft fur and rubbing behind his ears.

Happy pushed away from me slightly and pulled out a small purple glass bottle from his sack. He held it up to me and I gently took it from his paws.

"What is it?" I asked, examining the bottle with one hand, as I still held Happy in my other.

"It's a special potion that will help you" he explained, then plucked the bottle out my hand. "Sorry Lushy, but I have to do it."

I pouted playfully and pinched his cheek. "Ok bud, but don't do anything dangerous ok? You got it from a licensed seller, right?" He seemed to have cheered up slightly, so I was grateful for that. I didn't like seeing him, or anyone, upset and Happy's a close friend of mine.

I watched as his face scrunched up in an adorable way, then he nodded his head viciously. "I have to go now Lushy, but it should have worked by the end of the day, I'll see you!" he called, before flying back out my window.

I stared after him, still for a moment, before shaking my head, a light smile playing at the corners of my lips. _That cat_ I giggled inwardly.

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I get it. I shouldn't have reacted to Luce the way I did. I just couldn't help it, she was getting on my last nerve last night.

All I wanted was to spend the night in her bed that I loved so much, cuddling my best friend. Was that so bad?

I felt guilty though.

I heard her screaming after I left her apartment, and could smell her tears so strongly. It pained my heart to walk away, leaving my nakama in that state. But once I'd stepped foot outside her home, I couldn't just turn around and go back in again. _I JUST COULDN'T!_

It frustrated the hell out of me. Heck, it still is. I'm dying to just run to her apartment, right now, go though her window and pull her into that pink bed of hers and just hug her for the rest of the day and through the night.

But something was stopping me.

I don't even know what it was…

But I had noticed she'd been getting very close to four fellow dragon slayers. Two apart of Fairy Tail and two members of our rival guild, Sabertooth.

I growled at the thought… they think they can take _my _Luce from me… they are strongly mistaken. She was mine first, and will _always _be mine. I knew she would hate to hear those words come out my mouth, she didn't like being thought of as an object, like the way her father had treated her…

But I couldn't help it, those thoughts where naturally there.

There was also one other complication.

Lisanna.

Sure, I've been going out with the girl since the GMG but… she asked me.

I had no time to continue my thoughts as the door to my house was opened and in walked my partner, Happy.

I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, and I had been getting worried about him, a thought nagged at the back of my not-so-dense-as-people-think-brain, _had he heard mine and Luce's fight?_

"Happy?" I called out to him, but he only flicked his tail in acknowledgement and walked right passed me into our filthy kitchen.

I hadn't used the thing in such a long time, and when I did use it, I never cleaned up after myself.

Plates, pots and pans where stacked up in the grimy sink, mouldy food stuck to them, the counter tops had never been wiped and I didn't even want to think about what lay behind the cupboard and fridge doors.

Happy somehow managed to find a half clean glass and poured some water into it. The positioned himself so I couldn't see the glass anymore.

Half a minute later he returned to my side, floating at head height, and handed me the drink.

I eyed it suspiciously and didn't place it against my lips.

"You have to drink all of it, if you want your problems with Lushy to disappear" Happy told me, placing a small paw on my shoulder. I didn't need to be told twice, if it was going to fix all the problems between me and Luce then I was going to do it.

I tipped my head back and drowned the water in a few gulps, being sure not to lose a single drop. It tasted sweet and yet bitter at the same time, and some flavour I've never tasted before (which was unusual because I've eaten pretty much any food there is out there) over whelmed my taste buds.

Happy watched me carefully, then suddenly the glass slipped from my hand. I watched it fall, then shatter into a thousand little glittering pieces, I'd never dropped a glass before, and I was sure I had a tight hold on it…

The world around me started to fade in and out, I felt sick and dizzy… then blackness overcame me.

The last thing I saw, was Happy looking down at me, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

**~^.^~**

**Another short chapter, sorry, I'm trying to make them longer, but I haven't got much time on my hands and I'm wanting to get the next chapter up asap…**

**~READ~**

**I haven't quite decided who of the four boys I want her to have fallen for, I'll set up a poll on my profile or you can just comment, but not Rogue, sorry, I just cant, and yeah, it's cause of Raven x3 so I should say, out of the **_**three**_**who do you want her to have fallen for? **


End file.
